Haven't I Seen You Before?
by famouscliche
Summary: An NCIS/Rizzoli & Isles crossover. Takes place in Boston.
1. Chapter 1

I feel like maybe this has been done before?  
Maybe not...  
It's a crossover between NCIS & Rizzoli & Isles  
Femslash... don't like it, don't read it.  
Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!  
PS: None of these characters are mine.

* * *

With her medium length dark hair, her button down light blue blouse, and her faded dark jeans, she always assumed that her aggresive confidence would keep her safe. She didn't think for a moment that anyone would want to hurt her that night, but for some reason, a strange man did. He chased her for a good thirty seconds with her fairly in the lead and the only reason he didn't give up is because she tripped, attempting to get away from him. The streets had been lit only by streetlights, but there had been enough light in the park for him to keep an eye on her as she tried to escape him.

She remembered being hit as her face began to ache and she remembered that he probably would have gone farther, had there not been a large group of rowdy kids making their way through the park. So, instead of getting caught, he made off with her purse.

She had already decided in her mind that she would have to involve the police... they could catch the guy and she wouldn't have to deal with trying to get a new license or a new credit card if they caught him fast enough. She did not want to go through that process ever again. As she walked through the doors of the Boston Police Department, she hoped someone could catch him... anyone.

"I'm here to report a mugging," she told the man at the front desk before someone called out a name.

"Maura?" a tall brunette asked, looking at her, obviously confused.

"No... Cathryn Murphy..." she said, looking back at the woman who was obviously worked in the building. "Who's Maura?"

The woman seemed to be in shock as she walked toward her. "You look just like her..."

Shrugging, Cathryn asked her, "Are you a cop?"

"Homicide detective. Can I help you with something?" she asked, unable to shake the familiar vibe this woman was giving off.

"I... I was mugged very early this morning and my whole life was in the purse he took off with. He hit me," she said, carefully moving the hair out from in front of her left eye, showing the detective where the bruise was beginning to form, "and then he held me down as he got on top of me..." she said, keeping her emotions in tact. She was trained to. "He probably would have assaulted me had it not been for some teenagers making their way through the park at the exact time. I guess he didn't want to be caught."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No... he was wearing a mask. I can tell you, though, he was dressed in all black, he was about six, one, and around two hundred ten pounds."

The detective was impressed. "And where did this happen?"

"The east entrance of the Boston Common... near the third bench," she nodded.

"Well, why don't we fill out a report and then I'll see what I can do. You said your name was Cathryn?"

The woman nodded, but then said, "Actually, there's a little more to the story if I can talk to you somewhere private."

"Sure..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't catch your name, either."

"Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli," she smiled, leading Cathryn to her desk. Korsak and Frost were working on another case that was specially assigned to them by the captain; Jane was being "punished" for her latest stint in her last case, almost getting the perp off on a techniallity, but Frost saved her ass by clearing up the mishap at the last moment. The captain still knew that she had done something wrong, and let Korsak work with her partner for the next case while Jane was stuck doing desk work. The room was barren when the women arrived.

"Okay... so, what else is going on? He didn't... assault you?" the detective asked, grabbing a form from the shelf near the door.

"No, no... nothing like that. I am actually in the Witness Protection Program and I just need to be sure this has nothing to do with my," she paused, searching for the right word, "past life."

Jane nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've learned to live as someone else," Cathryn pursed her lips. "It's just difficult at times like these because I have no idea whether this was a random act of violence or if someone was targetting me because they know who I used to be."

"Could you tell me a little about your past life?"

"Well, I was actually an agent for the Secret Service, and after that, I worked for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in Washington D.C.," she said, unsure whether she was excited or upset to be talking about this with someone. "A man was after me before I left, and I staged my own death with the help of my Supervisor and Witness Protection."

"Mind telling me your name?"

"Caitlyn Todd. I actually still go by Kate," she said softly, not wanting anyone but Jane to hear her.

Jane nodded, after taking these notes. "Well, like I said before, I am a homicide detective, but since I don't have a case at the moment, I am going to help you out as much as I can, and I promise that everything will be kept completely confidential. I just need you to make a list of the items that were stolen... and I need to know how far he got with the attempted assault," she said, handing the agent the form to fill out. Kate looked at the sheet and began to write down everything that was in her purse and then paused to look at Jane.

"He held me down, climbed on top of me and began to unbutton my jeans, but like I said, a group of kids were getting closer and he bolted."

Jane wrote down everything Kate was saying on another sheet. "Thank you."

"Jane... I am so sorry I'm late!" a woman's voice rang out through the bullpen. "I had to re-print my autopsy notes for the case that your partner is working on, but-" she said, realizing Jane was talking to someone. "Oh! I'm sorry... why don't you come find me when you're done," she said, giving Jane an apologetic look before the woman turned to glance at her.

Maura Isles was never one to be at a loss for words, but she couldn't breathe when she saw the woman sitting in the chair at Jane's desk. She looked identical to her, except for her straight, dark hair... it was absolutely fascinating, yet terrifying at the same time.

Kate felt a similar feeling of tightness in her chest, as she looked at Maura carefully. She tore her eyes away and looked back at Jane, who was studying them, and stated, "I take it this is Maura?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Maura Isles..." the blonde said, walking over to the women carefully. She was so nervous all of a sudden.

"Maura, this is... Cathryn Murphy. She's been mugged and I am trying to get a statement. I will call you when I'm done, okay?" Jane said sweetly, looking at her with a reassuring smile.

"No... it's alright. I think you got everything you needed," Kate said, standing up, setting the paper down that she had filled out. There wasn't much to say for what was stolen; just her black Coach purse with her matching wallet and Blackberry inside, plus her customized sunglasses from NCIS, and her small make-up bag. "Here's my home phone number... and I will hopefully hear from you soon?"

"I'll call you before the end of the day tomorrow," Jane told her with a nod. She had plenty of research to do to keep her busy now.

"Thank you," she smiled lightly. "It was nice meeting you, Maura."

As Kate exited the room, Maura was left starstruck. "Jane... the facial similarities between that woman and I were exquisite. Did you notice the symetrical differences?" she asked, recieving a shrug from Jane. "That's because there were none! Jane... I think she and I are... related."

"Related?" Jane asked, shaking her head, wondering how this woman who was an absolute genius couldn't even see what was in front of her face. "Maura, that's your twin!"

"Tw-twin?" Maura repeated, going over her own reflection and the woman's image in her mind. They were identical, without a doubt. "I... you could be right. I would need a DNA sample to be sure, but that was..."

"Insane? I thought she was you when I first saw her in the lobby. That's how she knew your name."

Maura nodded. "Suddenly, I'm not very hungry anymore... do you think we can search her on your database and see if she was adopted? I just don't see why Patrick Doyle wouldn't have mentioned her at all. He told me about himself, my mother, Collin... but not her," she said, with wide eyes. "Cathryn..."

Jane wanted so badly to tell Maura that her sister's name was really Caitlyn, but she figured it was best to let it go for now. If and when Kate was ready, she would tell Maura. Kate wasn't dumb; Jane knew that Kate knew she and Maura were twins. Jane could tell as she studied their expressions.

"Well, I am still starving... would you mind grabbing me something and I will see what I can find," Jane asked, before Maura nodded and the detective went to work, trying to find something useful.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!  
ALSO, this is a Rizzles story, not Jane & Kate.

* * *

After a little work, Jane printed out her findings after changing the woman's name to Cathryn on the papers she was printing. It wouldn't affect the system, but it would lead Maura to believe the women had nothing to hide. She left out everything after Kate started her job at NCIS, but found it interesting that when she was born, she was adopted by a family in Indiana who already had four children. Jane had done a little more digging and discovered the family had suffered a horrible tragedy just days before; their birth daughter had been stillborn and they desperately wanted another child once they found out they could no longer have children after their last daughter's birth.

She went to meet Maura on the autopsy floor, and smiled when she saw the medical examiner sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the page of shoes on her screen. It was clear to Jane that she wasn't really looking over the styles or colors, and the detective knew that Maura was going to be excited to see her, only if to relieve her mind of all of the questions that science couldn't answer... yet.

"Hey," Jane said softly, opening the door.

Maura turned around and looked at Jane anxiously. "Did you find anything? I brought you your favorite... that meatball spuckie," she said, giving Jane a little smile as she gave her the food. She would have opted for the much healthier, and neater, turkey sub, but she knew Jane would want her messy sandwich.

"Thank God! I was craving this all week!" Jane said, unwrapping it instantly on the "dead table" as Jane often referred to it.

"Wait... Jane! Did you find anything out about Cathryn?" Maura asked, her eyes pleading with her friend.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry," she said, handing her the file before taking her first bite. She didn't realize how hungry she was until now.

The lighter haired woman sat down with the file and began reading it over. "Did you know she was adopted?"

"Yeah, and raised by a very devoted Catholic family in Indiana."

"They had four other children, though," Maura observed, reading each word carefully as if she was discovering a part of herself. Essentially, she was. She knew that she was... even if science hadn't confirmed that yet. She was dying to find out that Cathryn was really was her twin. Then it would all make sense... somehow.

"I know," Jane said, taking another bite of her hero. It was delicious! "I read everything before I printed it out, Maur... I wanted to be informed, too."

Maura paused for a moment and looked up, smiling at Jane. "Thank you."

As Jane's lunch break passed by, Maura finished reading the report and wondered why the records had not gone beyond Cathryn joining the NCIS team in Washington D.C.

"I wonder what she's been up to for the last eight years... do you think she stuck with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service? Maybe she transfered to Boston for a different job? She would have to be extremely intelligent to have joined their team in the first place, you know? And did you see she was hand picked to protect the president? She must be absolutely brilliant..." Maura noted, closing the file.

"Because she wouldn't have come from a family of ridiculously smart people, right? I mean... Collin was a computer genius, you're essentially Einstein himself, and she's obviously just as accomplished as you two..." Jane told her with a slight shrug.

"Oh, Jane, I'm not Einstein," she said with a blush, knowing that Jane just meant she was very intelligent.

Jane shook her head playfully and looked down at her watch. "I'm sorry to have to run, but I have to call my cousin and make sure he's still staying with Frankie when he gets in on Monday."

"Monday... right," she nodded, remembering Jane had mentioned that before. She hoped that her cousin wouldn't be rooming with Jane in case of any sleepovers that the two might want to have. "That doesn't give you a lot of time."

"No, I know!" Jane said with a soft smile, realizing it was already Wednesday. "Plus, I really need get on Cathryn's case. Maybe I can get a sample of her DNA when I see her."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Maura asked, knowing that Jane had no reason to obtain her DNA for a mugging investigation. She also knew that Jane understood she needed to confirm this scientifically before she truly believed it. She could look like that Cathryn in every way possible, but if the DNA did not match up, it meant nothing.

"I'd do anything for you, Maura," the detective said with a slight smile before adding, "Thanks for lunch!"

The doctor waved as her friend left and grinned to herself. She felt even closer to knowing about what her life might have been like if her father hadn't given her up for adoption. Instead of being an only child, she could have grown up with a twin! Maybe, the innocent blonde thought, they could make up for lost time after they sorted this situation out. With a smile, Maura turned back around and began to shop for shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews (:

* * *

Jane tracked Kate down at her home the next day. She was surprised to find that the former NCIS agent lived in such a nice home, but she also knew that she was probably paid very well for the work she had done for the president. Either way, she lived in a lovely brick home tucked away on the outskirts of Boston.

"Hey... I didn't expect to see you!" Kate said with a smile upon answering the door.

"Well, I had to get out of the office and I just wanted to give you an update on the case. I took the security cameras that they installed outside of the park across the street and we think we found the man who took your things. He was taking off a mask in the video and tossing it in the trash. I went out, but the trash had already been collected. We're doing a facial recognition test, though, as soon as we can get a clear image," Jane explained with a nod.

"So... there's really been no change?"

"I... guess not." Jane was kind of surprised at herself, but subconsciously, she knew that she had shown up at the agent's door for another reason.

"Okay," Kate said with a confused smile. "Is there another reason you're here, detective?"

"Actually, there is. Can I come in?" the taller brunette asked.

"Sure..."

"First of all, I know that you saw the same mirror image in Maura that I saw between you two, and second of all, she asked me to look into your background-"

"Detective Rizzoli!"

"I changed your name, but I couldn't hide it from her, Kate! She is very... unique, Maura is, and this is the first time that she's ever looked at something without involving science or math or... whatever. She followed her gut instinct and her heart and I had to show her!"

"Wait... I'm not sure what you're getting at here..."

"She knows that you are her twin, but she is a scientist. I need your DNA to confirm that you're her twin."

Kate shook her head. "I can't risk her finding out that I am in Witness Protection."

"Really? She's your twin sister, Kate! She's never had a sibling, her parents shipped her off to boarding school when she was ten years old, and she made her first friend when she turned thirty... and it was me!" Jane told her as her eyes widened with emotion. She wasn't so much angry or upset, she just wanted to protect Maura.

"I... I'm sorry, Jane. I just can't."

"So, what if you're there when she does it? She won't run it, she will just compare it."

Kate bit her lip and looked at Jane carefully. "Can you promise me she's the only one that will handle it and only use it to compare it to her own? I need to know that it will not be in the system."

"Yes, yes! Whatever you want, as long as she can run the test. All I want is for Maura to know that she has someone else... she needs this," Jane nodded.

"Then I'll go with you now... she can do the DNA test at the station, right?"

"Yeah, right in her lab. I can give you a ride if you'd like."

"Okay," Kate smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Maura really needs this, and I am so happy that she's finally getting some answers."

The agent grabbed her purse and her coat. "You really must care about her if you're willing to do all of this for her."

Jane nodded, opening the door for the woman that she was certain was related to Maura. "I do. She's my best friend... I'd do anything for her."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"What do you mean?"

Kate shrugged. "I wasn't sure if there was something else between you two. You guys just seemed... so comfortable with one another."

"We are. Don't tell me you're more like Maura than I thought; you have had a best friend, right?"

"Of course I did! Tina Marks when I was in elementary school, Hallie Remsen when I was in middle and highschool, Sarah Montgomery when I was in college and for a couple years after that, and I had my first guy best friend when I joined NCIS," the shorter brunette explained, hopping into the squad car.

Jane pursed her lips, before she looked at him. "What was he like?"

"Completely ridiculous. Incredibly annoying and invasive... he had to know everything that I was doing and he drove me absolutely nuts. He was always cracking jokes and getting on my nerves, but he was also funny, sweet... adorable in his own way. And he cared about me. I cared about him, too..." she said, trailing off before she turned to look out the window. She felt so open with Jane; she didn't know what it was about this woman that just made her want to share her secrets.

"So, why don't you guys talk anymore?"

"Because I died."

"Wait, your best friend doesn't know you're alive?"

"No, and that's exactly why I don't want my name in the system."

Jane looked at her, incredulously. "It's been years, though, Kate... if he was your best friend, you can bet you were his, too. Can you imagine what your fake death has done to him?"

"No, he's the kind of guy who bounces back pretty quickly," Kate assured her with a nod.

"It doesn't sound like he would get over something like that very quickly. He probably still thinks about you everyday."

"Jane, please. It's taken a long time for me to finally be okay with what I did and not to have the urge to contact him everyday."

"Okay, okay... sorry," Jane apologized before letting the subject drop for a few minutes. After enough silence had passed between them, though, she asked, "So, he was just your best friend? That was it?"

"Yeah... I never wanted anything more. I don't think he did, either."

"And now?"

Kate looked back at Jane, who's eyes she had been avoiding for almost the whole ride. "I'd give anything to tell him how I really feel," she admitted, but then added, "but I know that I can't. Plus, he's such a great guy. He probably has a beautiful wife and gorgeous children... I would never want to break that up."

"What if he doesn't have that?"

Kate sighed. "Then he will... trust me, he is much better off believing that I am still dead."

Before Jane could respond, the other woman had already vacated the now-parked car and left Jane with her own thoughts on the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura was had just finished typing up the notes on her latest autopsy report when she heard the door open. She turned around in her chair slightly, closing the lid on her laptop, not knowing who might catch her shopping for shoes, and smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Hi Jane! Did you get ahold of Cathryn?"

"Actually, I did... and I may have gotten ahold of her DNA, too."

"Really?" Maura's eyes widened in delight. "That's wonderful! Where is it?"

"Right here," Jane said, gesturing for Kate to come into the autopsy room.

"Hi there," Kate said with a smile and a tiny wave.

"Oh! I... didn't expect to see you," Maura said, before adding, "but I'm glad you're here. I guess that means that you want to find out if we're related, too?"

Kate looked at Jane for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I would like to know."

"Okay, I just need to take a sample from inside your cheek and then we can get to work."

"We're going to stay while you run the test," Jane told her gently, not wanting to cause any suspicion.

"Alright, it should only take a few minutes anyway," Maura smiled, before putting a blue pair of latex gloves on before she took a cotton swab out of the jar on her counter and quickly took a small bit of thin saliva that she could test it.

She rubbed it on the slide and carefully set it aside before taking a bit of her own DNA from her own mouth and placing that, too, on a microscope slide. She put them both under the two scopes in the lab and once they were on the computer screens in front of all of them, she began to line them up.

"It looks like..." Maura began to say, adjusting the chromosones so they were overlapping one another on the computer screen.

"A perfect match," Kate finished, seeing that there were clearly no differences at all.

"I knew you were twins," Jane said with a smug grin before looking at the women who both looked somewhat surprised. "What? You had to have known..."

"I..." Maura began, but once again was at a loss for words. She went quiet before she sat down, turning her back to the other women, and Jane immediately knew something was wrong.

"Maura... honey," she said, touching her arm softly. "Let's talk about this," she said, kneeling down in front of her.

Kate watched as the scene played out in front of her and thought about what Jane had said earlier. Maura did need someone to love her and care about her, but from what she could see, Jane was doing a fine job all on her own.

"I really need you to talk to me, sweetie," Jane persuaded, looking at her friend gently. She lowered her voice and asked, "What is going on in that beautiful brain of yours, huh?"

"I met my father, but it was nothing like this," Maura said quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"That's because she's your twin sister, Maur... you know that your father loved you, but there is know way he could ever have this bond with you."

"I know. I studied gemellology briefly in college and I know that even though we have never met and that we were raised differently, we still have patterns that cannot be scientifically understood," she said with a terrified look on her face. She had never taken the time to consider how she might feel if this were true because the science didn't always add up when it came to twins.

"So, don't try to understand anything right now. Go over and say hello to your sister," Jane urged with a smile.

Maura looked at her and then nodded. "Okay."

Kate watched as Jane talked Maura out of having what she thought might be a breakdown, and when the blonde got up, she smiled at the dark haired version of herself.

"I... it's really nice to confirm that you're my twin, Cathryn."

"Please, call me Kate."

"Okay, Kate," she tested it out, feeling like that was more "right" than saying Cathryn, anyway.

"I'm sorry, this is just so surreal," Kate said with a smile, after staying silent for a few moments. "I mean, I knew... when I saw you, that is, but I can't believe it's true..."

"Deoxyribonucleic acid testing is 99.9% accurate; you know, the odds of the results being incorrect are three hundred fifty billion to one and-" Maura started, but was inturrupted before she could finish.

"Maura, Maura!" Jane said, getting her attention as soon as she heard the Google talk kick in. She had seen Kate's face contort and knew that her friend had to be stopped before she have the former agent a full blown science lesson.

"Sorry... I... do that sometimes," she admitted, looking down at her feet.

"You know, I had a friend who is a medical examiner like you, and instead of always telling us fun facts like you do, he told us personal stories to go along with the bodies he was examining," the woman explained with a small shrug, hoping to make Maura feel a little more comfortable.

"Really?"

"Yeah... it's kind of funny how you both do that," she smiled.

Maura found herself smiling as well, feeling a little more relaxed knowing that Kate didn't judge her or tease her for her inability to cease the one-sided conversation she always seemed to have.

"I really should get back to my house, but what do you say we go out to dinner or grab drinks sometime? I would love to get to know you," Kate told her after she saw what time it was. She was supposed to go out on a date tonight, but with everything that had happened, she was probably just going to cancel. She knew that Maura and Jane had to get back to work, though.

"Yes, I would love to," Maura agreed readily with a nod. "Maybe Jane could come?"

"I... yeah, Jane could come if she wanted do," Kate said, smiling over at the detective.

"Sure, Maur," she said with a grin before saying, "Let's get you home, though, Kate."

Maura nodded and then Kate touched her hand lightly. It was like nothing they'd ever experienced before, and it was almost indescribable. For once, they both felt like in that moment, they weren't missing a chunk of who they were anymore.

The medical examiner only realized that Kate left a little piece of paper in her hand with her phone number on it after she and Jane had left and Maura went to set it down in her purse. She realized that the DNA profile was still up on the screen, and she went to take it out of the slide when she had an idea. She wanted to know what her sister had been up to for the past couple of years, so she decided that she would run it in CODIS, just to see.

Meanwhile, Jane dropped Kate off at her house and her cell phone began blaring as soon as Kate waved from her door step.

"Yeah, Maur?" she answered, seeing the M.E.'s name pop up on the caller I.D.

"My sister is dead!" Maura exclaimed through the phone.

"What? No, she just walked inside, Maura; she's fine," Jane assured her as she pulled out onto the main road.

"No, Jane... she's not who she says she is! She was NCIS agent named Caitlyn Todd, not Cathryn Murphy! There's no Cathryn Murphy in the system, but Caitlyn was killed in May of 2005!" Maura explained frantically.

"Maura... hold on. I'll be back at the lab in a few minutes. I don't want you doing anymore research until I get there. Shop for shoes or look at purses or something," Jane commanded before hanging up the phone. Kate was going to be pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for being so late with this story! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (:

* * *

Jane ran into the lab and found Maura with her head in her hands near the computer.

"Maura," she said softly, touching her shoulder.

Maura didn't say anything. She didn't even move.

"Hey... are you alright?" Jane asked, moving to stand beside her.

There was a silent pause between them.

"Maur?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

Maura's voice was dark and unlike anything Jane had heard before. She waited for Maura to turn her head toward her before she spoke. "Listen, Kate couldn't put you in danger."

"In danger? From what? Her real name?" the blonde asked, clearly frustrated. Jane knew that she was more hurt than anything, though.

"From her past. She's in Witness Protection, Maura. She thinks that the mugging might have to do with it... she only told me because she had to."

"But I'm her sister," Maura said, as she felt a flood of tears reach her face as she began to cry.

"Oh, please don't be upset, honey. It wasn't anything personal... if you knew, you could have been put in jeopardy!"

"I just wanted you two to trust me," she said sadly as Jane rubbed her back.

Guilt was getting the best of the detective as she sat there and watched her best friend cry. "I do trust you, Maura. I trust you with my life..."

The medical examiner turned around in her chair to see Jane again and she lost it, falling into Jane's chest as she cried.

"Aw, sweetie, please don't cry," Jane begged, embracing her tightly. "C'mon... we'll go talk to Kate, get the full story... just don't cry, please."

A few moments passed and finally Maura wiped her eyes and looked at the brunette, trying to cease the waterworks. "I'm sorry..."

Jane sighed. "It's alright," she assured her friend.

Nearly an hour later, Maura and Jane were at Kate's front door, waiting for her to answer. When she finally opened it, she looked a hopeful. "Did you find the attacker?"

"No... but Maura found out about you, Caitlyn."

Kate's eyes widened. "She did? You did?" she asked, looking at Jane then at Maura.

The light haired woman nodded. "I know you were only trying to protect me."

Former Agent Todd looked at the detective carefully for a second. "I cannot have this getting out, Maura. There are so many people who don't know I'm alive, and I have to keep it that way."

"I didn't put it in the system, I just ran it through CODIS to see what I could find. I won't say anything," Maura promised, touching her sister's hand lightly. "You can trust me."

With a small smile, Kate lead her and Jane into the other room where they all sat down around the coffee table.

"Maura, I am so glad that I found you... I know that I grew up with brothers and a sister and loving parents, but I've never been more connected to anyone so fast in my entire life. It's like I've known you forever... and I want you to know that I do trust you. I... was chosen to protect the president and I loved my job, but when it came down to it, I wanted to feel close to someone, so I chose to persue a relationship instead of worrying about my job which left me out of a job - briefly. I started working for NCIS right after I finished with the Secret Service, and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Those were the best couple of years I've ever had... but someone was after me and I had to escape. So, my boss and I planned out a whole scenario and we actually pulled it off, and I got out of there. It was too dangerous for me to continue living as Kate Todd, and... well, it was too dangerous for me to keep working with the team I was working with. I got a clean break and I escaped to New York and changed my name to Cathryn Murphy. I've lived in a few different areas, but once I moved to Boston, something felt right, and I decided to stay. But now that this has happened, I'm not sure I will be able to stay much longer. If this man was associated with the terrorist who was after me seven years ago, then I definitely won't be able to stay," Kate told her softly. "It's hard, but I have to stay safe. I will not let this guy win."

"What if it was just a random crime?" Maura asked, looking at her sister carefully.

"Then I think I'll be okay. I would love to build a life here and have the chance to get to know you and even Jane... I think it would be exciting to start something new and hope it sticks here in Boston."

"I want you to know that I want to be a part of that, Kate. It's important for me to know that you understand that."

"I do, and I want the same thing," she smiled.

"There's just one thing I still don't understand," Maura noted, looking at Kate who gave her a nod, letting her know it was okay if she asked a question. "If your boss knew about your plan, how is your secret safe? What if he... messes up one day?"

"I think you would have to know my boss," Kate said with a sad sigh. "To Jethro Gibbs, I am dead. He would never let that slip."

"Was he the dangerous part about your team?" the blonde innocently asked.

"No... he was like an older brother. He always wanted to make sure I was protected and he always had my back."

"That's really sweet."

Kate smiled with a memory on her mind. "Yes, it really was."

Inturrupting them, Jane's phone went off and she looked down at the text. "Hey, looks like we've got a positive I.D. on the guy," she said with a smile. "I'm going to go find out what's going on... Maura, would you like to come with me, or...?"

"Yeah, why don't you take her back with you and you two let me know when you find something else," she said with a nod, before getting up to walk them to the door. "I hope we speak soon."

"We will," Jane nodded with a smile before she said goodbye to Maura's look alike and then lead her favorite medical examiner to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

Shortish chapter, I'm sorry!  
Enjoy xo

* * *

That night, Jane had to give up her search because it was becoming increasingly late, and the next morning, she began again. She caught a break around lunch time after she found the suspect's apartment, although he was no where to be found.

Jane did, however, find Kate's purse with all of the belongings that she had written about in her report inside. She noticed there was no cash and all of the credit cards had been taken, but her license was still inside and nothing else seemed to be tampered with.

She took that with her as she left the apartment, and as she walked around the corner to leave, she ran smack into her suspect in the hallway.

"Gerald Stanfield?" she asked, before the man's eyes widened and he turned to run. Unfortunately for him, he turned too fast and tripped over his own foot. "Yeah, you're under arrest for civilian robbery and assault with intent to rape."

Jane brought the suspect down to the station and Kate came down as soon as she heard what was going on. Jane arranged for Kate to come down and identify him if she could, and she waited at the detective's desk while she worked.

"So, why her? Why did you choose the woman that you robbed?"

"She was pretty... nice dark hair, sexy legs... she was hot."

"And you don't even know her name?"

"Lady, I don't care about her name!" he said shaking his head. Obviously, this guy was not after Kate Todd.

"Where are her credit cards?"

"What credit cards?"

"The ones that were in her wallet!" she said, becoming increasingly angry.

"I didn't touch them!"

"Then where are they?"

"I swear I didn't see any credit cards!"

Exasperated, the detective sighed. "And no one hired you to do this?"

"No. It was me. I was drunk and she was hot... sorry. She's got her stuff back now, right? No harm done."

"Really? No harm done? You nearly rape a woman and make off with her wallet and phone but she's fine, right? No," Jane said, reaching the point of no return. She either had to leave or shoot this guy. "Take him to lock up!" she said as she got up to leave. She couldn't deal with his attitude right now.

Jane headed to her desk and smiled as she saw Kate sitting there. She handed the woman her purse and said, "He's in lock up... did Frankie allow you to look at him?"

The younger Rizzoli stood nearby and smiled when he saw his sister come out with the woman's things. He then walked away, knowing she had solved another case, feeling proud of her.

"Yeah... he was really nice. Reminds me of someone I used to know," Kate said, taking her purse and looking through it.

"The guy you were telling me about?"

"It's weird," she said with a nod, feeling herself smile.

"You didn't have any credit cards, did you?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

"No... I took them out and cut them up the other day... my spending was getting a little out of control," she shook her head, wondering how she was going to pay off the last bill. She looked at her purse... it was really nice, but she knew she shouldn't have bought it.

"You and your sister seem to have the same problem," the taller woman teased.

"I could tell by her appearance. Nothing that she had on was affordable on my salery by any means... which is exactly why I cut up the cards!"

"Yes, I know that feeling."

Kate smiled, before clipping her purse back together. "Well, thank you, Jane, for getting this back to me. I have to work this weekend, but maybe you and Maura would like to have dinner with me on Monday night?"

Jane sighed. "Maura might... my cousin is coming in, though, and he hardly ever visits... I haven't seen him in literally a decade," she explained, "I suppose he'll probably want to go out with Frankie and me."

"Oh... well, if you wanted to, you could bring them along. You don't have to, but I just want Maura to feel comfortable and I know she does with you. Plus, Frankie is not bad on the eyes... and if your cousin looks anything like him..." she said with a smirk.

"Kate, gross!" Jane said, shaking her head before giving Kate a playful grin. "Actually, he seems to work his charm and get whatever woman he chooses, so if that's any indication..."

"Like I said," she winked. "If not, we can just do it another time," she nodded seriously.

"Either way, it will be good for her. Why don't you call Maura and I'll let you know what the guys have planned when I speak to them?"

"Sure... that sounds good," Kate said with a smile, before adding, "I'm going to head home, though... I will give Maura a call and I'll speak with you soon."

"That sounds good," Jane agreed, shaking her head up and down.

"And thanks again, Jane... for everything," she said, pursing her lips slightly, and then turning to leave the precinct. She decided upon exiting the building that she was glad the mugging had occured. Had it not, she might not ever have known she had a twin sister.


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend passed by fast for everyone, and by Monday, Jane was making all sorts of plans to try to fit her family and Maura's family into one get together. At first, Kate thought they could go out to dinner, while Frankie wanted to go play ball. Jane wasn't really up for either, so she suggested something a little more fun for the whole group. Since neither Jane's cousin nor Maura's sister had been to the Dirty Robber, Jane thought it best that she, Frankie, and Maura take them. Afterall, that was their favorite hang out spot, and Frankie was convinced that you could get the best wings in all of Boston there.

When five thirty rolled around, Frankie headed out and Jane took off to the morgue. She went down in the elevator, and when she got off, she smiled, seeing Maura through the window, carelessly searching through page after page of designer scarves. Shaking her head at what the medical examiner could possibly have in mind, she went in and saw Maura turn in her chair.

"Jane! Are you ready to go?" she asked anxiously, closing the lid on the laptop promptly.

"Almost. I thought we could run to my house really quick."

Jane's glance was met with a confused look from the blonde and Jane quickly said, "I know it sounds strange, but I want to impress your sister... show her that you're not pallin' around with the grimy Boston PD. Plus, Ma wants me to dress nicely for Anthony since we haven't seen each other in ten years," Jane dramatized, although her mother's request was quite silly. He never came up to visit so why would he care if she looked the same way she did when they parted ways at twenty two?

"Aw, Jane... you don't have to be anyone but who you are," Maura assured her with a smile. "But I think it would be nice if you put on a nice outfit for tonight... but something you're comfortable with so that you don't have to leave early or... use me to pluck your wedgie," she cringed.

With an exasperated chuckle, Jane said, "Pick my wedgie, Maur... I used you to pick it!"

"Whatever... just don't do it again tonight!" Maura warned with a smile creeping up on her face. "C'mon... let's get out of here so we're not late."

About an hour later, Maura, Jane, and Kate were all on their second drink, laughing about a failed date that Jane had last year. Once the laughter subsided, Jane looked at her phone.

"God, where are they? I thought I said six!" she said, rolling her eyes as she stuffed the electronic back in her pocket.

"It's not like Frankie to be late," Maura noted, sipping her wine. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Yeah... I think that if not for his delinquent cousin, he'd be here!"

The blonde's eyes widened in fear. "Your cousin's been to jail?"

Jane shook her head with a slight smile. "No... no! He's just prone to trouble," she said with a shrug. "At least, he used to be."

"But he's safe to be around?" Maura questioned.

"I don't think Jane would put us in any danger," Kate winked at her sister with a soft smile.

"So, tell us, what are you up to these days?" Jane said, changing the subject to avoid any further confusion on her friend's part. She was interested, too, in what Kate was doing, but only because Maura had wondered. She was more interested in Maura's day since they barely saw one another.

"Actually, I'm working as a real estate agent... but it's definitely not as exciting as criminal justice," she said with a shrug.

"And certainly not as interesting as protecting the president?" Jane teased.

Kate laughed a little and shook her head, not taking her eyes away from Jane's, loving the humor that she hadn't felt since her days at NCIS. "No... definitely not."

Maura began to feel uncomfortable again. This woman, whom she had met less than a week ago, was taking her place with Jane, and it was scaring her. She didn't want to be out with these two who seemed so perfect around each other. She stood up, feeling the alcohol rush to her head.

"Maura... where are you going? Are you okay?" Jane asked, helping balance her friend who nearly fell thanks to what she thought were her heels.

"I... yeah... I need to use the restroom..." she studdered, turning to walk away before she ran smack into a man. "Oh, my... I am so sorry... please excuse me, Mr..." she said, catching his eye. He was what she classified as the perfect mate. He had great bone structure, a muscular body that he had obviously spent time building, and a smile that was near perfect, if, scientifically, perfect was possible. She almost felt like, for a moment, she knew who he was. She felt like somehow, she was connected to him. Really, though, they had never seen each other.

"Don't be sorry... there must be a reason that we met like this," he flirted with a wicked smile, before looking at the woman carefully. "Kate?"

"Kate? No... Kate's at the table," she shook her head, as her eyes filled with tears. Now even strange hot men wanted her sister more than they wanted her!

"What?" he asked, looking past the blonde, laying eyes on the dark haired woman. "Kate?"

Kate's changed expression did not go unnoticed. Her slightly rosy cheeks immediately went pale and her smile suddenly faded into an ice cold shock as soon as she saw the man standing in front of Maura.

"Tony?" she managed to choke out barely above a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura didn't catch the horrified looks upon either her twin's face or the man's that she had just bumped into as she ran to the bathroom. She knew that she couldn't handle what had happened only moments ago, and she needed to stablize her breathing before she began really crying, or worse, before she fainted.

Meanwhile, Frankie looked at his cousin as he said Kate's name. "How do you know Kate?"

He was too tongue-tied to speak, and before he could, Kate was bolting out of the restaurant. He turned back around to Frankie and then looked at Jane. "She's... dead..."

"Wait... you... knew her as Kate Todd?" Jane asked, looking at him carefully.

"We... worked at NCIS together," Tony DiNozzo said, taking a seat. Was this really happening or was this just another nightmare? "She... she got shot. She died..."

"You worked at NCIS?" Frankie asked, looking at him, not fully understanding the situation.

"Stop! Tony, tell me what you know! We've gotta go get her... and Maura..." she said, suddenly feeling guilty thinking about how upset she must have been when she left so abrubtly.

"I worked with Kate... and she died... and I never, ever thought I'd see her again... especially not here..." Tony said, shaking his head as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't believe this is happening... why didn't she let me know she was alive?"

"I know she has a lot of explaining to do, but we can't let her get away! Will you please go after her while I go check on my friend?" Jane pleaded.

The agent shook his head. "I can't... I'm not ready..."

The dark haired woman sighed. "Fine. Frankie... take him home, please. I... I'll call you?"

Frankie nodded and Jane took off toward the bathroom, hoping to find her friend. She walked in to the poorly lit room and heard a soft crying.

"Maur..." she called out gently. She headed over to the only closed stall door and lightly tapped on it. "Can you please come out and talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk," she squeaked.

"Please? We need to because we need to go find your sister. She left and I need your help to find her."

Maura slowly opened the door, looking at Jane with her glassy eyes and tear-stained face. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know... but she worked with my cousin, Maura. She... I think she's in love with him. And she never told him that she was alive... or that she loves him," Jane explained to her.

"I... okay. How about you go find her? I'm feeling a little light headed, but," she said, as her voice started to crack again, "I don't want her to be alone."

"Maura, I don't want you to be alone."

Taking a deep breath, Maura knew what had to be done. "Please, go be with Kate... I'll be okay. I'm going to freshen up and catch a cab, okay?"

"Maur-"

"Please, Jane! I just want you to go to her! I... I love her, Jane, and I don't want her to run away from this... from me."

"Okay. I'll call you as soon as I find her," Jane said, giving Maura's hand a squeeze before she took off.

Maura sank back down to the floor, crying again, and eventually, she picked herself up and found her way home.

Jane showed up at Kate's house not twenty minutes later and knocked on the door repeatedly. "Kate! I know you're home... let me in, please!" she yelled as she pouned on the door. She kept it up for a while and finally she heard the locks being undone.

"I don't want to talk, Jane," she said, looking at the detective.

"Good..." she said, pushing her way inside. "Then you can just listen."

"Why are you here?" Kate asked, closing the door.

"Your sister wanted me to go after you."

"She seemed really upset."

Jane nodded. "She is, but she was more concerned about me finding you when I told her you left."

"Did you tell her why I left?"

"I told her what I knew, but I came here for the whole story and I'm not leaving until I get it."

Kate wiped her eyes. "I told you I don't want to talk."

"Fine, but here's what I think," Jane began before continuing, "Tony is they guy from your last job at NCIS that you're in love with. I'm not sure why you didn't tell him that you are alive, but you can see the effect that if had on him - even though you only say him for a few moments. He's still not over it."

Kate began to really cry and she looked at Jane. "I should have told him... I hurt him so badly and he's never going to forgive me," she sobbed.

Jane touched her arm comfortingly. "Yes he will... give him some time and he will."

The shorter woman looked up at her with a small gasp, catching her breath from crying. "You really think so?"

"Yes, Kate, I really do. Please don't cry, okay? I... I can't stand it."

Nodding, the agent began to wipe her tears. She looked into Jane's eyes and saw something that she hadn't seen before. Suddenly, her lips were moving toward Janes in an instant, and Jane moved away quickly.

"Oh, my God... I didn't mean that," Kate said, as her eyes widened. It reminded Jane of when Maura was surprised when something ridiculous came out of her mouth.

"It's okay... I just... I..."

"You have feelings for my sister."

Jane looked at the woman, now with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"I can see it in the way you look at her. You, you must really love her, huh?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. But I think you know how you feel about Tony. Why you never called him or saw him after you were 'killed'," the detective used her fingers to show Kate the quotation marks. "You love him."

"No."

"Yes, you do. And he loves you, too, but he's hurt, Kate. He's so hurt that he didn't know you were still alive. You need to go find him tomorrow and talk."

"How am I supposed to find him in Boston?"

"Well, lucky for you, I'm his cousin."

"What?"

"Tell me about it; some big incestuous circle, right?"

"Well, no, not technically," Kate said in a very Maura-esque style. It was charming to Jane that Kate posessed some of the quirks that Maura did. In fact, it was down right adorable.

"Either way, you have to talk to him, Kate. You have to clear things up with Tony."

Kate nodded, looking away from Jane. "I know what I have to do."


End file.
